<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】高人气组合恋爱曝光事件 by lvluobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922956">【影日】高人气组合恋爱曝光事件</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo'>lvluobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>记者：所以您二位和没交往有什么区别呢？<br/>影山：？！<br/>日向：白痴，你别也露出恍然大悟的表情啊！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】高人气组合恋爱曝光事件</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>理所当然的，影山选手和日向选手经常会收到各种应援礼物。这一天，影山选手从一个姑娘手中收到一个盒子，回体育馆后拆开看，里面放着是看起来很不错的衣服。<br/>
影山：这件好小啊，是你的size吧。<br/>
日向：要你多嘴。<br/>
日向选手生气地抢过衣服，悲哀地发现确实是自己的尺寸。<br/>
影山：是不是送错人了……啊，还有一件。这件大，是我的size。<br/>
日向：两件一样的吗？<br/>
影山：一样的。<br/>
日向：比谁穿上好看。<br/>
影山选手一听到“比“这个字就开始上头，脱衣服穿衣服快得像一阵风。日向选手当然也是如此，短发都被衣服摩擦到炸起。<br/>
日向：我赢了，我好看。<br/>
影山：凭什么你来评？<br/>
日向：啧。<br/>
既然两人的头脑不分胜负，那么只好找别人来裁决。日向选手拿手机拍了两人的合照，发了一条推。<br/>
日向：收到了衣服。请大家选一下谁穿着更好看！影山是A，我是B。<br/>
转发很快就爆炸了。<br/>
转发：我选AB！！！！！！！！！！！！<br/>
影山：没有这个选项他们为什么要选，他们好笨。<br/>
日向：是哦。<br/>
日向：可是那么多人都选AB……AB是什么意思？<br/>
影山：我怎么知道。<br/>
日向：是两个人都好看的意思吗？<br/>
此时，牛岛选手披着毛巾路过。<br/>
日向：牛岛前辈，你知道AB是什么意思吗？<br/>
牛岛：？<br/>
日向选手把比赛的前因后果解释给他听。<br/>
牛岛：？<br/>
日向选手放弃了。<br/>
此时，宫侑选手刷着手机路过，他对影山选手和日向选手比了个大拇指。<br/>
日向：宫前辈觉得谁穿着帅呢？<br/>
宫侑：我选AB。<br/>
影山：AB是什么意思呢？<br/>
宫侑：当然是都好看的意思。<br/>
果然如此。影山选手和日向选手互相看看，点点头。于是日向又发了一条推。<br/>
日向：行吧，这次就站AB好了。<br/>
这次AB事件非常自然地上了推特趋势。<br/>
教练看到了。教练很生气。教练想说男子排球不是这样的，大家不应该因为两个笨蛋对男子排球产生奇奇怪怪的印象。他找到了日向选手和影山选手，想要教训他们一番。<br/>
教练：你们不能这样。<br/>
影山：什么事，您请说。<br/>
教练：你们不能乱发推特。<br/>
日向：推特会影响打排球？！<br/>
影山：推特会影响打排球？！<br/>
日向：诶？啊？什么？<br/>
影山：是新的科技研究成果吧。<br/>
日向：什么！我马上改，我什么都不发了，要卸载推特吗，INS呢，需要的话LINE我也可以全部删掉！<br/>
教练：……<br/>
教练：也可以，你们发吧，对赞助有帮助。</p><p>针对此次事件，有记者专程去采访了影山选手和日向选手的老朋友们。对于“影日搭档高中时关系怎么样”，大家的回答各不相同。<br/>
月岛萤：嘛，就……总之很恶心。<br/>
山口忠：打打闹闹但是总呆在一起，是（别人）插不进去的关系。<br/>
谷地仁花：诶，我可以说吗，真的可以吗，不会影响他们的名誉吗？不行，这个真的不能说，我还是不说了吧，对不起！【只是单纯觉得背后爆料不合适】<br/>
黄金川贯至：是非常令人羡慕的关系，已经超越了朋友和队友！<br/>
金田一勇太郎：虽然会有点不甘心，但还是祝福他们（的友谊）。<br/>
国见英：死基佬。【出于三年没赢的怨气】<br/>
五色工：我不想谈这个。<br/>
该记者整理完采访稿后觉得兹事体大。</p><p>于是该记者联系到两位当事人，将老朋友们的评价展示给他们看。<br/>
记者：请问他们说的符合实际情况吗？<br/>
日向：……哈？哈？？？？<br/>
影山：国见说的那句是什么意思？什么是基佬？<br/>
日向：你别看那句。<br/>
记者：所以二位没有反驳是么，我明白了。<br/>
日向：等等等等，您明白什么了啊？<br/>
记者：就……显而易见的关系？<br/>
影山：？<br/>
日向：不就是很正常的队友关系么。<br/>
记者：……您说得对。那请问您二位平常休息日的活动是什么？<br/>
影山：跑步打球去体育用品店。<br/>
记者掏出了两张照片，体育用品店门口，一张影山选手牵着日向选手的手，另一张影山选手正背着日向选手。<br/>
记者：是类似这样吗？<br/>
影山：对。<br/>
日向：哦，那次，那次是这家伙非说我轻，所以我就让他感受下什么叫成长。<br/>
影山：啊，是这样么。我没感觉到啊。<br/>
影山选手和日向选手当着记者的面扭打了起来。<br/>
记者：这么说来，周末都是二位一起过的？<br/>
日向：是，反正我们住一起，约别人出门没约对方方便。<br/>
记者：……请等一等。<br/>
出于职业素养，记者严肃地记录下了每句话的重点内容。<br/>
记者：所以，您二位，是，住一起。就那种字面意思上的，同个屋子那种。<br/>
影山：是。<br/>
日向：……【危机雷达突然警铃大作】<br/>
记者：那两位日常相处的相性怎么样？<br/>
影山：不怎么样，他睡相很差。<br/>
日向：不许说！<br/>
很显然，日向选手已经敏感地察觉到了记者的错误理解。他试图捂住影山选手的嘴避免更大的误会，但影山选手以为这只是抢被子罪犯被公开审判前的无力掩饰。<br/>
于是影山选手撩起了裤腿让记者看自己腿上的淤青。<br/>
影山：是真的，你看。<br/>
记者：！<br/>
日向选手挺身挡在影山选手腿前，表情丰富。<br/>
日向：等等啊，不是那样的！<br/>
影山：你就是睡相很差啊！<br/>
日向：差个屁，我只有和你睡一块才……不是不是不是，等会儿！我们是因为晚上一起看球赛视频，我太困了懒得回房间才睡一起的！绝，对，不是您想的那样。<br/>
记者：啊。嗯。好，我明白的，没关系。<br/>
日向：请别明白成其他意思啊！<br/>
影山：喂，你们到底在说什么？<br/>
记者：在探讨队友关系而已。<br/>
影山：哦。<br/>
记者：您二位真的没在交往吗？<br/>
影山：？！<br/>
日向：当然没有，绝对没有，打死都不可能有。<br/>
记者：可是你们会牵手，背着对方走路，一起过周末。<br/>
日向：那个是！那个是因为……因为……<br/>
记者：而且你们还穿情侣装，睡一张床上。<br/>
日向：……<br/>
记者：你们应该也坦诚相见过。<br/>
日向：……浴，浴室的话……<br/>
记者：所以您二位和没交往有什么区别呢？<br/>
影山：？！<br/>
日向：白痴，你别也露出恍然大悟的表情啊！</p><p>虽然解释不清楚，但必要的挣扎还是要有的。日向选手强烈要求本次采访所有内容均采用化名，影山选手虽然不明白为什么要这么做但还是被摁头一起强烈要求。迫于两个国家级运动员有和没有一样的无力威压，记者勉强答应了。<br/>
下一周的杂志上，日向选手被统一打码为🍊，影山选手被统一打码为🍙。<br/>
影山选手拿到杂志后觉得自己那个饭团挺大挺好，日向选手却因为意识到自己即将面临职业生涯最大危机而猛吃两份猪排饭试图撑死自己。<br/>
这期杂志在排球圈引起了轩然大波，很快，影山选手就陆陆续续收到了以红豆饭为代表的各种新应援物。对此，影山选手的第一反应是好黏。<br/>
影山：为什么送这个，有谁结婚了吗？<br/>
收到了以《一本书教你如何与不善言辞的人共度一生》为代表的各种新应援物的日向选手表示拒绝和影山选手说话。</p><p>杂志发行后，尽职尽责的记者又去采访了影山选手和日向选手的老朋友们，询问他们的感想。<br/>
月岛萤：好恶心。<br/>
山口忠：阿月说得对。<br/>
谷地仁花：诶？！是因为我之前采访说的话曝光的吗？！对不起对不起对不起！我这就准备结婚礼金！一年的工资够吗？我只有这么点钱了请粉丝们不要杀我！<br/>
黄金川贯至：？？？？？？！！！！！！！！！！<br/>
金田一勇太郎：虽然会有点不甘心，但还是祝福他们。<br/>
国见英：死基佬。<br/>
五色工：我不想谈这个。</p><p>影山选手在网上冲了两天的浪才明白过来原来结婚的是自己。他大吃一惊。<br/>
影山：他们说我和你结婚了。<br/>
日向：呜啊，你说出来都不会觉得害羞吗？<br/>
影山：他们好傻，怎么可能，男的和男的在日本不能结婚。<br/>
日向：……在巴西可以。<br/>
影山：诶？<br/>
影山：呃，你没和我结婚。<br/>
影山：……吧？<br/>
日向：你在动摇个什么劲！<br/>
影山：可是那个记者说我们和恋人没有区别。<br/>
日向：还是有的吧！kiss没有过，sex也没有过。<br/>
影山：你说的有道理。<br/>
影山：还有，从刚才就想说了，能不能别把脑袋搁在我大腿上。<br/>
日向：诶，为什么，这样躺着很舒服啊。<br/>
影山：为什么不躺在其他人大腿上？我都没见过别人这样，这是朋友都会做的事吗。<br/>
日向：当然是，你又不喜欢我。<br/>
影山：你怎么知道我喜不喜欢你？<br/>
为了证明影山选手不喜欢自己，日向选手闭上眼睛撅起了嘴巴。<br/>
影山：……<br/>
日向：想推开我吗？<br/>
影山：……<br/>
日向：想推开我吧。<br/>
日向选手故意又撅起嘴。影山选手眼疾手快把日向选手的脸摁向了另一边。<br/>
日向：唔——你干嘛啊！<br/>
影山：……呆子。<br/>
日向：啊？<br/>
影山：我说不定真的喜欢你。<br/>
日向：？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？<br/>
影山：你刚刚说我们还没做什么来着？kiss？<br/>
日向选手再一次本能地察觉到了危险。他想开溜，却被影山选手死死地摁在自己的大腿上，蝶泳式扑腾也敌不过该死的力量4。<br/>
影山：挣扎什么，我又没吃大蒜。<br/>
日向：重点是这个吗！？<br/>
影山：那重点是什么！<br/>
日向：凭什么是你低头来亲我！<br/>
影山选手恍然大悟，赶紧松开日向选手坐好等着。日向选手不甘示弱，用手瞄准影山选手的嘴巴，以一个漂亮的仰卧起坐亲了上去。<br/>
影山：……<br/>
日向：……<br/>
影山：感觉怎么样？<br/>
日向：嘶——<br/>
影山：我感觉牙齿有点疼。<br/>
日向：……再来一个？<br/>
他们又试了一次，这次日向选手控制好了力道，没有磕到影山选手的牙。<br/>
日向：嗯——总觉得哪里不对<br/>
影山：哪里？<br/>
日向：我知道了。你帮我压一下脚背。<br/>
于是，在影山选手的帮助下，日向选手一口气做了五十个仰卧起坐。不知道为什么，日向选手觉得自己面红耳赤，大汗淋漓，体能消耗格外大。<br/>
日向：好棒的锻炼方式！<br/>
这家伙怎么会说出这样的话！影山选手十分惊讶与愤怒。他立刻强制和日向选手互换位置，自己也试了一次。<br/>
影山：？！<br/>
影山：好棒的锻炼方式！<br/>
这下换日向选手说不出话来了。他发现自己就算不做仰卧起坐也还是面红耳赤，大汗淋漓，体能消耗格外大。<br/>
日向：我说……<br/>
影山：？<br/>
日向：要不试试看吧。<br/>
影山：什么，这种仰卧起坐么？<br/>
日向：不，和我交往。<br/>
影山：？！<br/>
日向：……<br/>
影山：……<br/>
日向：说话啊，好还是不好？<br/>
影山：……好。</p><p>就这样，日本排球国家队的影山选手和日向选手终于开始正式谈恋爱了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【彩蛋】<br/>五色工：我不想谈这个。<br/>记者：你的发型很好看，尤其是刘海。<br/>五色工：谢谢，但我果然还是——<br/>记者：啧。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>